Éveil
by Florimel
Summary: Court snapshot sur l'éveil de Lucifer aux côtés de Rochel ... [Lucifer x Rochel]
1. Éveil

Petit snapshot qui se déroule entre le volume 14 et 16, au moment ou Rochel redonne le corps original de Lucifer. Il y aura peut-être une suite si assez de reviews ….  
  


*****************************

Blanc.

Les murs, le plafond, les chaises. Blancs les sarraus et les éclairages. 

Les anges sont tous nés dans cette blancheur stérile. Le blanc artificiel des laboratoires calfeutrés du silence des scientifiques acharnés à se dévouer aux travaux enragés de Dieu. 

Une table, une seule au centre de la pièce vide. Un grand cercueil de verre posé sur elle. Partout, des câbles de grosseurs différentes l'entourent, comme des milliers de serpents tentant d'étrangler la même proie. Le silence règne dans la pièce, malgré la présence de quelques personnes affairées autour de ce macabre appareil. 

Seulement, ce cercueil ne contient pas un mort, mais une vie nouvelle. Une vie très vieille, qui sent les caves poussiéreuses et la pierre des cimetières, une vie ancienne et obscure. Une vie dont le commencement s'étend plus loin que la mythologie humaine.

À l'étage, protégé par une baie vitrée. Quelqu'un observe l'étrange spectacle qui s'anime plus bas, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Une main fine se pose sur la vitre et caresse l'image se dessinant au loin dans le cercueil translucide. 

Tu es à moi.. À moi seul maintenant.

*****************************

Le prix de l'éternité.

Est de ne jamais bénéficier du repos de l'âme.

Des yeux s'ouvrent, ils sont gris. Ne l'ont-il pas toujours été ? Ce gris de cendre vide et glacé qui ont fait tomber tant d'âmes dans l'obscurité.

Oui il a ouvert les yeux. 

Il est maintenant appuyé sur le cercueil, seul, et observe la vie revenir lentement sur le corps du dormeur.

Mais la vie ne semble pas animer ses yeux. Comme si elle était incapable de s'imprégner dans ses prunelles. Peut-être essaie même-t-elle de les fuir ?

Il est parfait, comme avant. Aucun détail n'a changé. Curieusement, il se trouve lui aussi attiré par sa beauté cruelle et froide sans même y penser. Il se plait à l'idée qu'il est désormais maître de ce corps merveilleux et de cette âme qui est la source de tout péché.

Il porte les yeux sur chaque partie de son corps sublime. Sans doute s'en était-il ennuyé avec le temps. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière, plutôt comme un collègue, et plus tard comme un ennemi, mais jamais comme un simple objet. Un outil de plus pour le servir. La perspective était pourtant intéressante, maintenant qu'elle était réalisable.

C'est à mon tour, de l'avoir, chère Alexiel, maintenant, tu l'as comme ennemi, et moi, ce sera mon arme ultime. Les jeux ne sont-ils pas désormais cruellement retournés ?

*******************************

Je suis en vie 

Ses yeux sont ouvert mais sa vue est toujours brouillée. Il n'y a qu'une lumière blanche, trop vive pour lui. Il se souvient détester la lumière.

Le pouvoir anime ses membres et ressource sont âme. Lentement, les souvenir reviennent à sa mémoire. D'abord, les souvenirs récents. Un jeune homme qui pleure et le supplie de ne pas partir, une épée qui transperce sont corps et celui d'un ange délicat.

Des cris de terreur, qui est ce jeune homme blond aux larmes claires ? Tant de peine dans son cœur et tant de haine à la fois… 

Setsuna 

Et cet ange aux cheveux lavandes qui a réveillé en lui des souvenirs depuis longtemps effacés. La folie hantait son regard lorsqu'il l'a tué.

Rochel 

Puis, des souvenirs plus lointains reviennent. Ceux-ci n'existaient pas auparavant. Comme si un moment, il les avaient perdus. Le feu des enfers, des démons à ses pieds, une guerre, une bataille perdue, des prières et des chants dans un monde de lumière.

Une femme magnifique, son souvenir le plus clair. Comme une icône, des yeux bleus vide de toute émotivité et une longue chevelure qui semblait si douce.

_Alexiel_ ….

Sa vie entière sous ses yeux en une fraction de seconde se rassemble pour créer son identité. Sa réelle identité. Il la constate avec calme, depuis un moment, il savait qui il était. Peu à peu, ce qui était Nanatsusaya avait pris conscience d'avoir une importance bien plus importante qu'un simple Glaive. Il était quelque chose de supérieure à une âme damnée. 

Il était la source de la damnation.

_Lucifer_.

Ce nom prononcé en lui éclaircit ses pensées et sa vue, enfin, il prit complètement possession de son corps nouvellement recréé, comme s'il retournait chez lui après un long voyage.

De nouveau, la plénitude, la sensation de pouvoir et de contrôle qui l'avait toujours habité. Il reprit peu à peu la pensée qu'au dessus de lui n'existait personne d'autre de plus fort. 

Il leva les yeux pour observer l'environnement qui l'avait fait naître et croisa des yeux fauves qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Donc, c'est toi la cause de mon éveil.

Il lui sourit, la tête appuyée sur sa main dont les doigts fins jouaient machinalement avec une mèche de cheveux.

Son autre main se porte à son cou, vers quelque chose de rouge qu'il peut à peine discerner. La lumière le fait briller d'un éclat écarlate, comme du sang contenu dans …

Une pierre 

Une pierre montée en collier, qui brille entre les doigts de Rochel. Son sourire devint alors plus grand, comme s'il tentait de lui envoyer un message muet.

La pierre de Natatsusaya.

Il l'avait donc reconstituée, croyant que son âme l'abritait toujours. 

Tu crois me posséder Rochel 

Rochel se releva et prononça des mots qu'il ne pouvait entendre dans une direction autre que la sienne, puis il partit.

Tout de suite après, la face recourbée du cercueil coulissa et il sentit l'air caresser son corps nu. Des hommes vêtus de blanc l'aidèrent à se relever avec une crainte évidente.

******************************

Ils l'amenèrent dans une chambre immense richement décorée et lui suggérèrent de prendre du repos. En effet, son corps, malgré sa nouvelle renaissance, était empreint de fatigue. Quand les hommes se retirèrent, il porta son regard au travers de la pièce, tout élément du décor avait une touche artistique fine et très étoffée, un style qui découlait sans doute de Rochel. Par la fenêtre, il vit le ciel nocturne du paradis et les grandes tours de Beriah. Il était donc de retour au paradis après tant d'années …

Il se dirigea vers le lit, ses pas étaient décidés et franc, il avait vite repris le contrôle de son corps, même s'il était plus imposant que le dernier qu'il avait habité.

Les draps étaient doux et finement brodés. Toute cette richesse évidente l'échoerait. Il resta un moment assis, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette pièce.

Le lit bougea près de lui, quelqu'un s'y glissait, il ne se retourna pas. Il viendrait à lui de toute façon.

Des bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, bientôt, il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

- Si beau, entendit-il murmurer à son oreille


	2. Sommeil

Sa sature majestueuse, son corps pâle à la lumière des candélabres qui hantaient la chambre, presque lumineuse, comme des reflets lunaires, des milliers de mèches d'obsidienne noire qui cascadaient dans son dos semblant plus douces qu'autant de fines soieries.   
  
Il se rapprocha d'avantage de lui, traçant la ligne de son ventre plat et dur avec l'ongle aiguisé de son pouce. Il ne semblait en rien affecté par sa nudité évidente, il était immobile, aurait très bien pu n'être qu'une statue de marbre sur son lit.  
  
Il leva les mains vers sa chevelure et ramassa les mèches entre ses mains, les ramenant dans son dos. Afin d'atteindre le creux de son cou où il se réfugia, appréciant la chaleur qui s'y trouvait.  
  
Il se rappela avec orgueil que ce pouls qu'il sentait sous la chair tendre n'était dû qu'à sa seule volonté.  
  
- Tu es à moi, maintenant, murmura Rochel à son oreille  
  
Il se recula et, s'emparant des épaules de Lucifer, le força à s'allonger sur le lit. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance.   
  
Perché au dessus de lui, il admira son visage merveilleusement sculpté, les yeux clos, il aurait pu n'être que ces statues de marbres des églises de province. Il le désirait si fort, ces lèvres charnues et cette mâchoire fine et racée. À nouveau, il parcourut son regard sur son corps entier.  
  
- Quelle inspiration le créateur a eu en te modelant ! murmura Rochel en caressant du bout du doigt la lèvre inférieure.  
  
Lucifer ouvrit les yeux, ces yeux magnifiques qui faisaient tomber tout ceux qui se perdaient dans le vide de ces iris. Un frisson glacé le parcourut, comme si à la vue de cette glace qui figeait son regard, la température avait baissé.  
  
Il se pencha lentement sur lui, et, comme pour ne pas éveiller une bête endormie, effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, jouant distraitement avec les mèches noires étendues sur les draps.   
  
Il ne laissa pas le baiser se prolonger.  
  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit cruellement.  
  
- Dis-le moi. Je veux que tes premières paroles soient ton serment de m'appartenir.   
  
Un long moment se passa, il resta immobile à fixer ces magnifiques yeux clairs.  
  
*********************************  
_Quelle créature horrible tu es, Rochel, prisonnier des fantômes qui hantent ton passé et ton futur, de cet amour à sens unique que tu as envers ta sœur chérie.  
  
Tu es la pire ordure qui n'aies jamais touché ce ciel. Et ce n'est point rien quand on pense à toutes les ordures qui l'ont touché.  
Je te retournerais volontiers ta phrase, quelle inspiration le créateur a eu en te modelant. _

_Jamais je ne serai tien. Tu es seul, à jamais, tout ceux qui t'entourent, tu les as pris de force, t'assurant de leur obligation à t'aimer.  
Je ne crois ni en toi, ni en ces rêves que tu caresses, et encore moins au fait que ta sœur collaborera avec tes plans.   
Mais jusqu'à ce que tu me mènes à la prison d'Alexiel, jusqu'à ce que je sois face au jugement dernier, face à ce Dieu qui nous as tous trahi, je serai de ton côté.  
Du moins, tu le croiras._

********************************  
Il écarta la jambe et la passa lentement par dessus la taille du prince, s'asseyant à califourchon sur son ventre, son peignoir lavande de satin délicat s'étendant autour de lui. Il repoussa les cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage et sourit encore, s'amusant à tracer avec ses doigts les lignes découpées des courbes du torse de son nouvel acolyte.   
  
- Dis-le, pour me faire plaisir, dit-il en inclinant un peu la tête sur la droite, observant le frisson qu'il créait sur la peau avec ses caresses.  
  
Lucifer cilla ma demeura silencieux encore, malgré les frissons qui semblaient se dessiner sur sa peau au gré des gestes de Rochel, il restait de marbre.  
  
- Une poupée, murmura Rochel en glissant sa tête sur sa poitrine, courbant ses ongles dans la chair tendre, immobile …. Froide…… parfaite ….  
*********************************  
  
_Parfaite  
Quelle est la signification réelle de ce mot ? Est-ce là un attribution physique, une accumulation de critères de beautés réunis ou un ensemble de caractéristiques harmonieuses ? Il sait, que ni moi, ni lui ne possédons cet ensemble. Nous ne sommes pas parfait, nous sommes nés faibles, avec des désirs sombres, des idées obscures irréelles, des envies.  
Certains d'avantages que d'autres.  
Mais tous, même le cœur le plus glacé, a des désirs.  
Le mien se nomme Alexiel.  
Elle est ce qui peut peut-être se rapprocher le plus de ce mot, celle qui a sans doute atteint ce niveau, par sa beauté, par sa puissance, par sa franchise.  
Parfaite.  
Pour elle, je me ferai esclave, moi le Prince des ténèbres, moi le Roi des enfers._  
**********************************

Il le vit se relever mais il resta à cheval sur cette svelte monture. Lucifer le regardait, semblait lire son âme mais il n'en avait cure.   
  
Un long moment passa encore, Rochel ne quitta pas son bel esclave des yeux, le désir montait graduellement en lui, goûter à ses lèvres de tentation, comme la chair du fruit interdit. Ces lèvres qui avaient tant fait frémir les âmes et damné les faibles. Combien de jeunes femmes soupirantes avait sentit sur elles ces lèvres douces, combien d'homme de Dieu avaient céder à leur caprice et s'étaient laissés tomber dans le vice, combien d'anges étaient tombés dans ce piège sublime et tentateur qu'est la séduction du Diable ?  
  
Lucifer cilla et baissa les yeux sur sa bouche à lui semblant inquisiteur durant une seconde, puis il releva les yeux, son regard n'avait pas changé.  
  
- Je vous appartiens, dit-il d'une voix dans laquelle ne perçait aucune .émotion  
  
Puis à nouveau ce regard furtif et Rochel, dans un soupir à demi rassasié, sentit ces lèvres tant désirées sur les siennes, enveloppé dans un baiser condamné d'avance.  
  
_Ton venin ne me fait nullement peur, Satan, ni la damnation que tu amènes avec toi, en vérité, je me demande lequel de nous deux est tombé le plus bas ?  
_

******************************  
Il pressa son corps contre le sien, prenant Rochel puissamment par la taille, le faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'aurait quand même pas le dessus sur lui dans une situation pareille. Mais il ne croyait pas vraiment de toute façon que Rochel le ferait.  
  
L'autre accepta ouvertement ses caresses et c'est lui qui, de sa langue délicate alla toucher la sienne.  
  
_Viens à moi Rochel, ta suffisance te laissera jusqu'à la fin croire que tu me possède.   
Cette pierre n'est qu'un leurre maintenant, elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur moi.  
Cette prison écarlate.  
Je la briserai, l'écraserai du pied. En vérité, c'est à moi que revient le choix de mon maître.  
Et jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se ferment, jusqu'à ce que nos pauvres existences si semblables se terminent, ce sera toi.  
Alexiel …_

  
**FIN**  
____________________________________________________

Eh non, je n'irai pas plus loin. Pour des scènes plus corsées, c'est dans Astral.Romance que vous trouverez. Ce devait être un one-shot mais finalement, deux chapitre, la preuve que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'esprit de synthèse.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ! C'est toujours très encourageant de se savoir lu et apprécié.

Je vais bientôt entamer une nouvelle histoire – si j'ai le temps. Et je vais aussi terminer Astral.Romance bientôt.  



End file.
